nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Invisible Hand
The ''Invisible Hand ''is a modified ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer and one of the heroic General Grievous' flagships during the Clone Wars. The vessel is colored a light blue-gray, with subtle yellow bow stripes which distinguish it from other Providence-''class carrier/destroyers bearing red striping. As the new flagship of the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, it also serves as the flagship for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Characteristics Manufactured and Weapons The ''Invisible Hand is manufactured by Quarren exiles from the Mon Calamari world of Dac as part of the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps along with Pammant Docks at an underground factory on Pammant. ]] While lacking the Malevolence's ''sheer firepower and armor, the ship is covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including Quad turbolaser turrets, Dual Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons, Point-defense Ion Cannons, proton torpedo tubes and Flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons releases as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers is equivalent to a magnitude 10 groundquake. The ''Invisible Hand also has a Boarding Chute so they can board other warships such as ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers. Bridge The Invisible Hand's ''Bridge is located in the front just like ''Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. The ''Invisible Hand's ''Bridge set-up is different than a regular ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It has 17 control pads for 17 OOM Pilot Droids to control. On the top section, 6 OOM Pilot Droids stationed on each side of the chair, middle section, 8 OOM Pilots on each side, and the bottom section, 3 OOM Pilots in the front controlling the ''Invisible Hand. This makes the Invisible Hand's bridge more easy to move around at the bottom section without all of the chairs like a regular Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Complement The ''Invisible Hand's complement is the same as any other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It carries 120 Vulture Droids, 120 Droid Tri-Fighters, 10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers, 8 C-9979 Landing Crafts and ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttles, 160 Multi-Troop Transports, and 280 Droid Tanks. The hangar bay, Bay One, is expanded to fit more droids, tanks, and Droid Fighter Clips for Droid Fighters. Modifications to the 2nd Bridge The Invisible Hand's 2nd Control Bridge is actually Count Dooku's Wizard's Tower. The Wizard's Tower doesn't have OOM Security Battle Droids manning it. It has a General's Quarters and more of a viewport than a 2nd Control Bridge. Though the Wizard's Tower does have elite B2 Super Battle Droids guarding it. The Droids Also a addition to the Invisible Hand, is the Droids restuarnt. It is owned by Grievous but commanded by Super's Battle and his brother ,STAP Battle. History Rescuing the Mid-Childans Built at Pammat Docks and secretly set-up by Viceroy Nute Gunray, the Invisible Hand was built alongside two other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers, the Colicoid Swarm and the Lucid Voice. The Invisible Hand was the flagship of the Confederacy of Independent Systems thus to be commanded by the current Head of State which was Grievous. Grievous heroically commanded his new Command Ship and went to save the Mid-Childans after they betrayed him. The Hand took out several evil Republic Fighters and tried to take out the evil Star Destroyers but it didn't. It then launched C-9979 Landing Crafts to save the Mid-Childans. Fate Testarossa, Grievous's girlfriend, wanted to stay with the heroic General and followed him. After that, he took his flagship to Geonosis after hearing from Poggle the Lesser that the Galactic Republic was enslaving Geonosis . Grievous Meets World The Hand participated in a battle at Abergado-Rae and wasn't damaged at all. However, the Hand's heroic commander, Grievous, was injured by the evil Jedi. He was resting on the Hand as his loyal 4th-In-Command, Super's Battle was giving him coffee and Grievous was hooked on this show named Girl Meets World. Grievous didn't want people seeing him watching the show since it would show he's a weak leader. Soon, Jango Fett, sent by evil Obi-Wan Kenobi, [[Attack on the Hand|attacked the Hand]]'' and sent Grievous into the TV, sending him to Girl Meets World. After they settled things the ''Hand wasn't seen again for awhile. After numerous battles, Grievous returned to his flaghship to date Fate Testarossa. The Battle Droids built a resturant named the Droids and it was stationed on the Hand. Category:CIS Flagships Category:Providence-class carrier/destroyers Category:Heroes